Til I Forget About You
by MaxieFalconeri
Summary: Rated T because I'm not good with ratings. Im sure its safe though. One-Shot meeting of Ariel Corinthos and Johnny Zacchara.


Johnny Zacchara wasn't a guy that most associated with. They all thought that he was either dangerous or insane. Maybe he was a bit of both considering who his father and sister were. But really? John was a normal guy who just had a need for speed. He liked walking along edges on roofs, driving far too fast, and ending up in bar fights for no reason. It made him feel alive and he liked that feeling too much to stop. He just provoked a man in Jake's much larger than him and ended up in the bar fight to end all bar fights.

In his head? He'd won the fight. In everyone else's? He'd been tossed around like a bean bag chair with no place to be put down. He had a bleeding lip and a shiner developing with an aching back as an added bonus. Most would be complaining or at least groaning. But Johnny? He was laughing. Well he had been laughing till he heard _her_ voice.

"Why in the world are you laughin' for? You're all broken and bloody"

"Same reason you're drunk"

She raised an eyebrow. "You went on a date with a frat boy too?" She laughed.

John's eyes widened. "What? No! I meant I was in a bar...a fight in a bar"

"Why?"

"Why are you asking why?"

"Call it curiosity or call it drunken conversation, either way I really want to know why you decided to get your ass kicked" She said, her words at time slurring and her body moving to an invisible beat which only proved just how drunk she really was.

"I didn't get my ass kicked" he replied, slightly annoyed that a few bruises and a bleeding lip meant that he had somehow lost against the guy in the bar.

"Oh…okay you totally won then. I can see that from the bleeding and the really sexy way you're hunched over. Poor posture is this seasons fall down on your face" She said, nodding her head as best as possible. It half looked like a nod and half a dance move to the pop song that she was dancing to.

"Look who's asking questions, you're dancing right now…and I hate to burst your bubble, Blondie…but there's no music" He said, finding himself mesmerized by the way that her body moved. Injured or not? Johnny was still a man and she was a beautiful blonde with some pretty wild moves.

"Ha, well I hate to burst your bubble—Mike Tyson. But you don't need music in order to dance and you don't have to completely know what's going on to know you're having a good time" She told him, as she swayed slower to the non-existent beat.

"I love these nicknames here, Blondie...really, I am. But do you happen to have an actual name?"

"Course I do, everyone has a name" she said, with a wink and a laugh. "Key is what you have to do to find out my name, handsome"

"I thought asking' was enough "doing" to find out what your name was, Blondie"

"Alright, fair enough...you did ask and you had the balls to call me out on being drunk and dancing to my own beat. So I guess I can give you my name for free" She said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Ariel. Ariel Quartermaine" She said, knowing better than to go by her father's last name in Port Charles. Whether or not she wasn't close to Sonny? It didn't matter because people still pretended as if she was.

"Quartermaine? You related to that insane bunch of people that lives up in that huge mansion?"

She nodded her head as best as she could. "Yeah, they're my family and my mother is Skye, you know the Port Charles resident lush?" She asked, wondering if he knew her. She hadn't been home in a long time and the last time she had? She'd gotten herself into trouble trying to straighten her mother out.

"I've met Skye once or twice. The redhead Luke calls Blaze, right?" He asked, curious as to how he didn't know this girl. He hadn't been in Port Charles forever, but he had lived there long enough to have met everyone, or at least heard of them. She fell under neither.

"Right"

"Why haven't I ever seen you around here?"

"Cause I don't live around here. I'm visiting my family and dealing with some business in Port Charles. I live in New York City. I hate it here less I'm drunk...and if I'm forming coherent sentences I must be sobering up" She said, sighing. She knew she should've had that extra Absolut Relaxer.

"What kind of business?" he asked, curiously.

"What's with all the questions, Mike? I don't think you ever gave me your actual name which means no more questions for you" She said, flashing a smirk.

"I didn't think I had to tell you my real name. I thought you'd already know" He said, honestly. Who didn't know who Johnny Zacchara was?

"Well I don't. So let's have it"

"Johnny, Johnny Zacchara" he said, with a soft sigh waiting for her to freak out and run in the other direction.

"That's supposed to mean something to me, right? Cause It doesn't"

"How do you not know who I am?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know who you are because you aren't important"

"Oh, I'm important. Believe me, I'm important. I just must not have made it to your part of the city yet" He insisted. Now he was worried about people NOT knowing him? What the hell?

"Right...maybe that's it" She shrugged.

"Who's your father?" He asked. "You said your mom is Skye. But who's your father? I want to know who I have to deal with if I wanted to ask you out on a date" He told her, as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Well let me do something before I tell you" Ariel said, before closing the distance between them and connecting her lips with his for a long moment in a kiss that could make a grown man weak in the knees. She pulled back and then said. "Sonny Corinthos is my father" before disappearing off into the night.

He was on cloud nine from the feeling of the kiss and then someone shot his cloud down. She was Sonny's daughter? "Wait Sonny's—How—What?" he asked, realizing she was gone and he was talking to thin air. Sonny would find out about the kiss and he'd be pissed. "Great, I'm screwed and not even in the good way" he mumbled, before heading back to his apartment to take care of his wounds and debate his fate.


End file.
